This invention relates to a feeding bottle for a child. More particularly, it relates to a multiple compartment feeding container of the type useful for children in the range of 3 months to 41/2 years of age. The container is of the type capable of holding and separately dispensing two or more separate liquids through a nipple, a sipper or a straw. The container also has a bottom compartment for containing and disposing solid or pureed food.